


You’re gone, but not forgotten.

by rotten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fred Weasley Dies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten/pseuds/rotten
Summary: For the first few weeks he was unable to lift his wand, he was unable to think, he was unable to breathe. His whole body hurt each time he had tried to rise up and start living again. Molly was trying very hard to get him out of this room, though she didn’t look any better herself. She was terrified of finding her other son dead, each time she was opening the door.





	You’re gone, but not forgotten.

For the first few weeks he was unable to lift his wand, he was unable to think, he was unable to breathe. His whole body hurt each time he had tried to rise up and start living again. Molly was trying very hard to get him out of this room, though she didn’t look any better herself. She was terrified of finding her other son dead, each time she was opening the door. Probably everyone was afraid of it. Surreptitiously, most of them were clumsily throwing worried glances at him when they thought he wouldn’t notice. They were clogging his personal space, probably trying to give him comfort. No one know which words they should use to make him feel better. The clock, which informed about the whereabouts of each member of the Weasley family were the only one who quickly adapted to the situation. It is a pity, that magic can’t solve all of our problems.

For a few days, when he finally managed to stop spending his whole days hiding from the world, he was using a multiplayer elixir. He was petrified to look at his reflection. One day, thanks to the elixir, his red hair turned into a long blond tress. He had a short nose, furrowed forehead and hands that should definitely belong to someone playing the piano. He wandered the streets of their still picturesque Ottery St. Catchpole, imagining living in a completely different place, like Bridgnorth.  
Maybe then he would read "The History of Magic", so far the book is covered with dust, lying under one of the night tables. Maybe then nobody would stare at him, hoping to see a dead friend. Sometimes he was a low, balding man, who of course in secret was certainly collecting stamps. There were probably thousands of them, hidden in every drawer of his small, green kitchen. Once he became a tall, healthy-looking man. He pretended to be one of the strong supporters of the Queen, with a big pinned to a backpack. Sometimes he pretended to be a muggle. Someone who drinks tea with milk every day. Someone, who don’t have bags under his eyes and didn’t take part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, even when he completely changed the structure of his bones or the color of his hair, he still felt a piece of the dead twin inside him. 

Only a month after the death of his brother George first joined their store. Percy asked if he knew what he's doing, at the same time trying to doge a fist aimed in his direction. George wasn’t going to admit that the smart prefect might be right, unfortunately the smug older brother was right.  
The shop-window that couple month earlier could be distinguished by its bright colors, now was gray and old. Now only the remaining posters advertising their store still stood out from the gloomy street. When the thin, pale redhead crossed the threshold of the store in Diagon Alley, he immediately choked with dust and stale air, vibrant colors that once elicited a smile overwhelmed him. He felt like someone had just cursed him with a short Cruciatus. He was crushed by grief, a mixture of every emotion that for a long time stuck in his mind. It seemed to him that the mounting piles of colored boxes would fall on him at any time. Each of the things that filled the colored room was invented by both of them. For example Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs, Decoy Detonator Everything was discussed over the sounds of loud laughter, cream beer or comments from Lee Jordan, who sometimes even tested their products. He had no idea what to do without his beloved brother, his other half. He had no idea what irritated him more. Whether Percy was right, or perhaps the fact that Ron out of nowhere was knocking dust off his shoulders and after a minute or so, he was on his knees comforting an older redhead, who couldn’t stop shaking and crying, who couldn’t slow his breathing. George was so caught in his own graving, that he didn’t realized how his little brother had changed after that bloody battle. He was no longer that big coward, who only wanted fame, wore robes after his older brothers, and was afraid of spiders. Now, from time to time, he was able to look at the other person, knowing what to do and say. Unfortunately, those were still just single, short moments, just like this one. A few hours later, they worked side by side to restore the right look to this place. George tried to make a note in his riddled mind to later offer Ron a job offer. 

When another owl flew in, everyone hoped it was not another condolence letter. Most often they didn’t even open those envelopes. This time the envelopes contained a birthday wishes, but still no one was able to read them. April Fool's day after the death of one of the twins was a really depressing day. Everyone was artificially happy, trying to keep up the appearance of normality. After all, the other son was still alive. Molly would usually put two Molly would usually put two sparkling candles in the cake. This time, one of them slowly burned on a chocolate layer cake. He couldn’t bring himself to eat even one piece, his stomach tied up in knots. This day, more than ever, he wanted to talk to the only person who understood him without words, knew his every habit, every thought. He was aware that Fred was dead, that they would never come up with a new joke, that they would not make a fortune on magic tricks, even for freaks like dad. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Fred’s dead body on the floor of Hogwarts, to which he had no intention of approaching. He really understood why everything had happened in this and not in different way, but his skin was still burning, something irritated his throat, he felt like his head was bursting with intrusive thoughts. At the beginning it seemed strange writing to the dead twin. Especially for whom he would gladly use the resurrection stone, if he knew that the summoned person would be same person, who he was before his death. Unfortunately, the stories said that the person summoned to this dimension wasn’t happy to be in the mortal world and wanted to leave as soon as possible. He couldn’t do it to his best friend. That's why he started writing those letters, of course knowing that it wouldn’t bring his brother back.

Hey Freddie,

Mom doesn’t feel too good. She’s still cooking, trying to prove that everything is fine. In the evenings, she sits right next to the fireplace and sews sweaters just for you. Each one has a different color. Each one with the capital letter F in the middle. Only a year has passed since your death, but we're still can’t recover from it. Dad supports her as much as he can, he continues to admire muggle inventions, he has recently been promoted, but honestly I have no idea what’s the name of his new position. The ghoul died last week, he moaned for a few days, and then he just died, and finally allowing quiet entrance to the attic. When every one is asleep Dad collects all your sweaters and hides them there, hoping that mother would not notice their disappearance. Ron and I reopened the store, we started thinking about new projects, but it's not the same. Honestly I really doubt that we will be able to keep it running. Ron has been talking about nothing else for a few days, he wanted to work there from the very beginning. Harry is not the same, he has some PTSD or something, but aren’t we all messed up? If you were here, we would make bets, if the wedding with Ginny will take place. Hermione passed all the exams when Hogwarts was reopened. Bill and Fleur are more and more often visiting our already crammed house. Charlie comes by whenever he finds something for Hagrid. Not just dragon balls, he brought Merles recently. Big lizards with silvery scales, that change their color when the pet's mood changes. They look quite awful, especially when you know that their secretions can cause paralysis. Hagrid said, "These poor animals just don’t have enough love." I was thinking about moving out of the Burrow, here everything reminds me that you are gone.

P.S. I am still the more handsome one.  
Love you, George

He had no idea that other members of the family picked up the idea of writing letters to him. 

Fred, 

I’ve recently visited your store. I really did not appreciate your ideas, guys forced me to try something called Canary Cream. Apparently, as the canary, I was as loud and obtrusive. Apparently, you would have loved it. I didn’t quit my job at the ministry, nobody wants to talk about it. I am trying to renew my contacts with the rest of the family, but I have no intention of returning home. I think they don’t want me there anyway, it is complicated. I know that I lost quite a lot by my own choices. I know that I can’t change the past. Writing to you all of this is a complete stupidity. On the other hand, I wouldn’t have enough courage to tell you all this face to face. Forgive me. I’ve only recently understood that the family is really everything. Audrey agreed to rent a small apartment with me near the ministry. I would like you to be here, changing the colors of my robes or something like that.

Percy

Dearest brother,

Pride of Portree had replaced their keeper again. McCormack was hit by a bludger and has been unconscious for two weeks. During her absence, the team lost a lot, even dropped a few positions in the ranking. Caerphilly Catapults had played a match that was hailed as the match of the year, by later they’ve been defeated by the Montrose Magpies. I do not know if you remember, but Eunice Murray once played for the Montrose Magpies, and for most of her career, has been demanding a quicker snitch „because this one it's too easy to catch”. She is amazing. I wonder if I will be able to say that one day. Montrose Magpies always had best of the best at this position.

I think they wanted Harry to play for them, when he was not sure to try and persuade an auror career. Most of the quidditch underworld was dissatisfied when he decided to quit catching the snitch. Do you think I will be chosen to be a member of such a great team in the future? I wrote with Wood recently. He made the cut, and became a member of the Puddlemere United first squad. He looked at my statistics. He had some remarks at the beginning, but later he said that they are great. You have always been my number one fan, who tried his best to protect me from being hit with a bludger. I know that you would never admit it. I love you. I miss you, sometimes too much.

Ginny

Hi Fred, 

The shop regained its colors, there aren’t so many customers, but we are slowly moving forwards. We've got nowhere to go, but up, although George has stopped inventing new products, he is not himself without you. Sometimes he just stares into one place, and he can’t be reached for a few minutes. He still did not get used to the lack of his other half. Ginny will probably start looking for a new apartment with Harry soon. Hermione is trying to get the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare new supporters. She convinced my mother to knit a few sweaters, probably just to give her something to do. Harry wants to become an auror. Of course, when you are the most powerful wizard of our time, you do not need great OWLs results to start training.

Ron

Sweetheart,

Your mom started smiling more often, but she just can’t write such letter, not yet. She said that I am better suited to do this anyway. Once we had to take her to Saint Mung, they gave her a soothing, sweet sleep potion, but now everything is all right, better. She baked your favorite cake, wore one of your sweaters and made a cup of tea. She come to terms with your death on her own way. I am trying to persuade one of the boys to try and make a muggle driving license. That will surely be useful someday. Really, those muggle’s toys will surprise you all one day. Molly recently tried to cleaned up your room. Somehow we manage to keep living. You have no idea how much we miss you. Part of our hearts broke in half and nothing will fix it.

We love you, Mom and Dad

Fred,

Ron mentioned to me at one of our visits, that they are writing such letters to you. At the beginning I was really skeptical about this whole idea, I thought that I do not need such closer. Thinking that the funeral was enough for me. Fleur and I love each other truly, recently we visited her parents. We spent a whole week at the seaside house sipping wine that she loves so much. Charlie brought us some rare books, a few of them related to the lycanthropy, that I have under control. I work very hard, but with each full moon I am afraid hurting someone. You have no idea how vulnerable Fleur looks when she is asleep. She often mentions that she would like to enlarge our family. I really wish that I had someone to talk to about this. Charlie is trying, I didn’t expect him to support me so much. Mom cut his hair again as soon as she noticed that long bangs covered his eyes. You have no idea how much she complained, when he told her about dyeing his hair without any hesitation. 

Bill

Hello dummy, 

I’ve recently called one dragon by your name. He is one of those unruly Black Malabis. They are quite small, black beasts who love to play in the sun. Instead of fire breathing from their jaws, bullets of electrical energy often escape their mouth. When they are young, they usually don’t play with siblings. Young Black Malabis are very attached to their flock, but when they grow up, they begin to walk their own paths. They love to fly, when the sky is clear. They look amazing, I thought about inviting Georgie to see them. A short stay with me and my dragons will probably cheer him up.

Your favorite brother, Charlie

Spilled flour covered almost the entire surface of one of the countertops, on the other one you could see a small pieces of raw dough, which now slowly baked in the oven. Their whole house was slowly soaked in the smell of pumpkin pies, chocolate cookies and other delicacies. He was wearing that old, washed out sweater with the golden G in the middle. He stood barefoot at the top of the stairs, listening to the missed family banter. Even though none dared to say it aloud, each of them was slowly feeling better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr http://insidious-creatures.tumblr.com


End file.
